The Unheard Wishes
by Hiroasu Akika
Summary: Pure, stark terror. You only had to listen to hear it in the Dragons' keening roars and snarls. And something that could scare even the Dragons...boded ill for all else... Inspired by CorinnetheAnime's "We are One" One-shot!


The dragons' chorus was deafening, all four of their unique roars melding into one symphony of fear...

The Dragons were scared.

" _We have waited...for this day…"_

Once yes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon had waited for the moment of reunion as the others had, to become one with his brothers once more. But now? Now he struggled and screamed, lamenting his fate.

Yuya...sweet, happy-go-lucky Yuya, he'd changed the dragon. Now Odd-Eyes found himself enjoying the cheer and laughter of the awed and adoring crowds, the excited cries of the children.

He longed to bring _smiles_ alongside the young Entertainment Duelist.

And he didn't want to leave his cheerful friend. Odd-Eyes didn't want to return to a dark existence of destruction, to a life of grief.

 _No._ He wouldn't allow it!

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon writhed and screamed, struggling all the more to escape the chains of his and Yuya's fate.

" _For our...revival…"_

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon fought against the binding chains, roaring his anger to the unseen sky. The dark dragon had once craved destruction, but no more.

Now...now he had people to protect, ideals to uphold…!

...Yuto, brave, suffering Yuto...he'd shown the dragon a different path. One walked with friends, one lit and warm...Then it had been torn away, and the boy had fought tooth and nail to reclaim it...only to fail time and again.

Dark Rebellion had acknowledged his Duelist's suffering and strength...and taken it as his own. The dragon swore to protect his friend's comrades...no matter how vicious he had to be to keep that promise. He would never betray his friends and ideals!

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon snarled and spat as he thrashed in his chains, he wouldn't fall without a fight.

" _We shall...become one…"_

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon roared furiously as he hovered in the air, something rendering him unable to move but for limited motions.

He was mad for want of freedom, he didn't like it taken from him.

Once, freedom had been the terror of others, the screams of everything around him, the blissful destruction had once sated the dragon. But then Clear Wing had met innocent, laid-back yet active Yugo...and suddenly, freedom became so much more in the dragon's eyes.

The sky became his roaming grounds, and Clear Wing found that he'd adopted Yugo's infectious, hyper personality. Now Clear Wing lived for the thrill of Duels, to fly high and free…

He didn't want to see his friend's inexhaustible spirit twisted into something evil.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon shrieked and struggled, he wouldn't be caged!

" _One…"_

Starve Venom Fusion Dragon was annoyed. He should have been ecstatic at this moment, a chance to once again sow havoc and destruction? Starve Venom savored it...he should have been crying out with joy...but he wasn't.

He was snarling with anger.

And it wasn't just because he found himself unable to move.

Starve Venom detested the thought of becoming one being with his brothers...them and their pitiful _humans._ His pride screamed with fury, something that Yuri, cold and prideful himself, had imparted to the twisted dragon. Yuri was the only human that the dragon had ever... _liked._

Starve Venom, proud and evil, could not bear the thought of becoming one with the others.

He shook with disgust.

Starve Venom Fusion Dragon threw back his head and roared his fury to all that would listen, he would not allow his brothers and some pitiful humans to merge with him!

" _WE SHALL BECOME ONE!"_

" _Yuya!"_

...The blinding pink light of a bracelet silenced the Four Dragons' nightmarish, keening song.

* * *

 ** **Soooooo...another One-Shot inspired by one of CorinnetheAnime's One-Shots. This time it's…We are One (Go read it! It's really good!) ...and basically...I decided to do something from the DRAGONS' point of view.****

 **Corinne put the idea out that the Dragons were scared in her One-Shot, and this somehow popped into my head...What if the Dragons have reasons for not wanting to return to one being? What if that would be their reason to be scared, and what are their reasons?**

 **Odd-Eyes obviously is influenced by Yuya to enjoy being an Entertainer, Dark Rebellion adopts Yuto's ideals, Clear Wing just likes to be free…**

 **...And Starve Venom...is just way too prideful to even consider allowing others to merge with him, let alone humans...he might be cool with Yuri though.**

 **I just...I dunno. I like the thought that originally, the Dragons were all evil, and that maybe they took on the views and personalities of their Duelists...and some of them changed for the better because of it. (Not Starve Venom, obviously. XD Poor Dragon probably became more evil with Yuri cause poor Cabbage Head is probably brainwashed.)**

 **Let me know what you all thought!**


End file.
